1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid oxide fuel cells may be categorized as tubular solid oxide fuel cells and planar solid oxide fuel cells. Among these solid oxide fuel cells, the tubular solid oxide fuel cell has a slightly lower power density in a stack itself than the planar solid oxide fuel cell. However, the tubular solid oxide fuel cell has a similar power density in the entire system to the planar solid oxide fuel cell. The tubular solid oxide fuel cell is frequently used because of easy sealing between unit cells that constitute a stack, high resistance to heat stress, and high mechanical strength of the stack.
Tubular solid oxide fuel cells are classified into a cathode-supported fuel cell using a cathode as a support and an anode-supported fuel cell using an anode as a support. Recently, studies on solid oxide fuel cells have been conducted to develop anode-supported fuel cells. Wire made of silver (Ag) or the like is used as a current collector, and current is collected using a method of winding the wire around a cathode.